


Silver winged *rewrite*

by Vita_Umbrarum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Halloween AU, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, i guess, pls don't hate me, read the notes, they're in college or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Umbrarum/pseuds/Vita_Umbrarum
Summary: Every Halloween, at six pm, the souls of the deceased come back to our world. Disguised as crows they can meet family and friends once more. On Halloween crows aren't always black, they can be speckled with silver if you knew them or they remain black if you didn't. Some crows are completely silver, then that person is convinced or knows for sure, that their death, is in some way, your fault.Keith always hated Halloween, because he only sees one crow, his dad and his dad is fully silver. Keith hates it.





	Silver winged *rewrite*

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write, i don't have someone who beta's this shit, English isn't my first language.  
> extra Au info:  
> idk if someone came up with this before, if so, I'm sorry, i didn't know. If you want to use the concept, go ahead, have fun and write a better fanfic.  
> everyone is probably ooc since i can't write. everyone is also human, Dr. Holt is still missing(because why not, angst or something) and Keith doesn't know his mom. Shiro is missing an arm because i don't know why, military or something.

It was a well-known fact that Keith didn’t like Halloween. So when Lance asked him to come to his Halloween party, everyone was very surprised to hear Keith say, “’yeah, I’ll come to your party Lance.’’ 

Well, except for Pidge, but Pidge had the betting pool on when the two would finally get together so you couldn’t always trust her. Pidge was however, and along with her the others of their friend group, very surprised to actually see him show up at the party two days later. This wasn’t a surprise just because it was Halloween, but also because it was a party. Keith didn’t really like parties either, but he showed up anyway, according to Allura because Shiro dragged him over, according to Pidge because it was Lance’s party, they probably won’t ever know because Keith refused to tell them. It was a small party, just Lance, Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Allura and Allura’s uncle Coran. Keith kept to the walls and corners until it became 6 PM, everyone ran outside, Keith followed them slowly.

‘’whose crows do you guys think we’re gonna see first?’’

Pidge rambles, the words are a bit slurred and Keith thinks she might be a bit drunk. No one gave Pidge any alcohol, she’s seventeen and contrary to popular belief they can be responsible, most of the time. Pidge probably managed to steal some from Matt, she quick enough to do so.

‘’Mine.’’

Shiro whispers as he points to two forms that appear out of the black night, to Keith they’re black, but he knows that they’re speckled silver for Shiro. They’re Shiro’s parents who died when Shiro was young.

More crows land around them, they’re all black to Keith and hop towards the others. Keith looks up, and just like every other Halloween he wonders about his mother. He never sees a crow that could be her, and he’s incredibly grateful for that, because it means she is alive. It also means that she isn’t looking for him, doesn’t want him in her life. Or it could mean that she is dead, which would mean that he would never see her in person, and that he just doesn’t want to visit him, even in death. He doesn’t know what hurts more. More crows land and Keith looks around at his friends.

Shiro is happily talking to his parents and at third crow which Keith suspects is his grandfather, Shiro keeps switching between Japanese and English and Keith only manages to catch small snippets of the conversation. But judging from the many hand gestures and grin on Shiro’s face he is telling some kind of story. Pidge and Matt are surrounded by three crows, one of their grandmother’s and a grandfather. Pidge is smiling widely, happy to talk to her grandparents, but the gleam in her eyes give away another emotion; relief, because this means her dad is still out there. Lost, but alive and Keith knows that that makes Pidge incredibly happy. Matt is looking at Pidge, an unspoken promise in his eyes, that he will help her find their dad, that he won’t stop until they have brought him home. Next to the siblings sit Lance, who’s talking to a crow in rapid Spanish, it’s Lance’s youngest brother, who died three years ago of cancer. Tears are shining in Lance’s eyes but he’s smiling, for it’s the last promise he made to his brother, to smile for the both of them. Suddenly Lance’s brother shrieks and attacks Lance’s hair, Lance laughs and says something in Spanish, the crow shrieks again and flies of.

Keith watches as Lance moves to sit down next to Hunk and Shay, the three whisper to each other and Keith realizes that there hasn’t been a crow for Hunk or Shay, he smiles, it’s nice to know that neither of them have encountered loss in their lives. A little bit further away from the group sit Allura and Coran, a group of six crows surround them. Keith knows that two of them are Allura’s parents who died in a car accident about ten years back, the others he doesn’t know but he figures they were friends of Coran and possibly Allura’s parents because Allura also talks to the crows. He can’t hear what they’re saying but it seems to be a funny story because Allura and Coran are both laughing and sometimes one of the crows makes a sound that sounds like a laugh. Keith looks away and continues staring at the stars.

The moon travels through the sky and the stars shift, Keith looks at his phone, 11:45,the day is almost over. Maybe, his dad will leave him alone tonight. The crows surrounding Pidge and Matt have left. Pidge is now sitting next to Hunk and rambling about a science project. Matt is sitting next to Allura and Shiro, small smiles grace their faces. Coran is still talking to a crow and Shay and Lance seem to be listening to whatever tory he is telling. Judging from the wide arm movements and the occasional laugh from either Lance or Shay it is a funny story, Keith grins and shakes his head, he wonders how much of it is true. 

He hears a crow squawk on his right and curses, he shouldn’t have hoped that his dad would leave him alone. On Lance’s driveway sits a completely silver crow, it hops towards him. It always hops, never flies, never free. A silent reminder that Keith isn’t free either, that his father will forever haunt him. That he won’t be able to let go and fly out into the wide world like his friends. Keith glares at the crow, it squawks and hops closer.

‘’Keith? Who is that?’’

Lance’s voice appears on his left, he flinches slightly, he hadn’t seen Lance coming.

‘’That. That is my dad.’’

Keith answers softly, he hates these kind of talks, because now Lance will ask him what color his dad’s crow is, and then Lance will hate him, tell the others and Keith will be alone again. He doesn’t want to be alone again.

‘’what was he like?’’

Lance asks instead, Keith blinks, he hadn’t expected that question and he really has to think about it. His dad has been gone for thirteen years and to be honest Keith can’t really remember him that much.

‘’I.. I don’t know really, he died when I was seven. But I remember that once when I was five, he, he had to go out, he was a firemen you see, and he saved some kids he didn’t even know but he just had the biggest grin on his face when he came home. I know he was kind, and selfless and he wore his heart on his sleeve. But I can’t remember his voice, or the color of his eyes, I can’t remember the things he loved or hated. I can’t remember what made him different from all the other people in the world. I can’t remember what made him my dad.’’

Keith blinks and notices his cheeks are wet, he realizes he is crying. It still hurt, even if it was thirteen years ago. He still wakes up in the middle of the night with tears running down his face and ragged breathing, he still hides whenever there is a thunderstorm because it reminds him of that night.

‘’It’s okay to miss him, even after so long. I miss my brother, and to be honest? It terrifies me to know that one day I will forget how his voice sounds like. But every Halloween he comes back to say hello, to make sure I won’t forget him. Your dad is doing the same, he cares about you, otherwise he wouldn’t be here.’’

Lance whispers and wipes the tears from Keith’s face. Keith doesn’t know how Lance can be more wrong. He wants to whisper ‘’no he doesn’t” at Lance, he wants to shout at the crow to go away, but the only sound he manages to make is a broken sob. The crow stares at him, black eyes unrelenting, he glares at it. The moon seems to catch the silver wings just right and they seem brighter than ever and suddenly he’s running. Running away, like he always does, from the multiple foster homes, from school, from his problems, from himself. 

He sits down in Lance’s living room, he’s full on sobbing now and he knows he’s hyperventilating. Suddenly he’s seven years old again, back in the house where he lived with his dad. His dad’s screaming at him, about that it’s his fault his mom left and that he hated Keith, Keith didn’t understand back then. The whole house smelled of beer, outside a thunderstorm raged on. Keith was scared, no, he was terrified. This wasn’t his father, he didn’t recognized this man, his father was loving, kind and whispered all the time so he wouldn’t scare anyone. This man was loud and angry and kept screaming at Keith. The man screamed a last insult and ran out the house, into the rain and onto the road, right into the path of a car. The man died immediately, Keith’s father died the same second, Keith became an orphan at that moment, he became a lonely kid standing in the rain with nowhere to go.

He’s twenty again, someone is holding him, Lance is holding him. They’re sitting in the middle of Lance’s living room against the couch, the clock reads 11:55. Lance is singing Spanish lullabies, finally Keith’s breathing slows down but the guilt is still heavy on his chest.

‘’It isn’t your fault Keith.”

Lance says and Keith shakes his head, blinking away more tears.

‘’Yes it is! He’s silver Lance, completely silver. It’s my fault he’s dead.”

Keith hisses at him, Lance gives him a gentle sympathetic smile and tugs on his arm to make him stand up.

‘’He’s not, come on.’’

Lance says and he drags Keith out the door. Keith looks at the ground, where he expects the crow to be, be there isn’t a crow. He opens his mouth to ask Lance what he meant but Lance just points up, Keith stares at the sky. There flies his dad’s silver crow, but the crow isn’t fully silver, the underside of the wings in speckled with black feathers, Keith gapes at the crow and turns to Lance.

‘’I. What? How? I don’t, I don’t understand.”’

Keith stammers and Lance laughs.

‘’He showed me Keith, I can see it too. Did you know that the more silver a crow is, to more that person loved you? Except if they’re fully silver of course. So I’m pretty sure your dad loves you, a lot.’’

Keith smiles and stares at the bird, he now knows that all those years the bird wasn’t trying to haunt him, no his dad was guarding him, telling him that he wouldn’t leave him truly alone in the world. His dad was trying to tell him he still cared for him.

‘’Hi dad’’

He whispers at the bird and the crow squawks back at him and for the first time on Halloween since he turned seven, Keith truly smiles and if he didn’t know better that crow can’t smile, he would swear that the crow wasn’t grinning back at him

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in the comments for this terrible fic because I don't have tumblr


End file.
